


Multicoloured Monochrome

by HelenBlossom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: An AU the author created, Color Significance, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dystopian/Utopian Elements, Forbidden Friendship, Multi, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Trans Jeremy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBlossom/pseuds/HelenBlossom
Summary: All Jeremy knew from the few years he remembered were shades of blue and a strange kind of paradise.He never expected a drop of new colour to contaminate everything he'd ever known.[That one AU that is hard to describe in a summary without writing a paragraph]





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably as the seamstress took measurements. He was sweating again, anxious as he stood as still as possible. He needed a new suit for the next masquerade ball, in another shade of blue, as per usual.

Everything in this paradise of a kingdom was a shade or variation of blue. After all, any other colour was prohibited. Not that Jeremy minded too much, blue was a very calming colour.

The seamstress was young, maybe a few years older than he was. The prince himself was eighteen; at least, he thought he was. It seemed like nobody in the kingdom remembered anything apart from the past few years, spent inside the safe walls of this utopian kingdom. Anything past that was fuzzy, unreachable.

Jeremy had asked the king about it once or twice, but never got a real answer. The king would simply brush it off and tell him not to worry about it. They were not blood related, although his own blood father had become distant after an ended relationship with his mother. He insisted that Jeremy being handpicked and tutored by the king to be the heir to the throne was a huge honour, one he shouldn't push.

So he didn't.

He was finally released, and agreed to whatever the seamstress suggested. Jeremy didn't care much about fashion, didn't care much about the masquerade. He wasn't a naturally confident person, and wasn't too comfortable with crowds. The only reason he even attended was for appearances, and the fact he was forced to.

He left the shop quickly.

\----------

"Take your hands out of your pockets. That's too casual for such a formal event, and it causes you to slouch."

He sighed heavily, but took his hands out his pockets. The squip eyed him up and down before waving a dismissive hand. "The suit is satisfactory, although you could have gone with something a little more...regal." 

Jeremy bit his tounge lightly, shifting as he felt the temptation to slip his hands back into his pockets rise. However, the king had high expectations, and not meeting them meant consequences.

"Stand straighter." The other snapped suddenly, gripping Jeremy's shoulders and pulling them back. "Arch your back and puff out your chest. You are the heir to the throne, you should be carrying an air of confidence! Slouching is not acceptable."

"Y-Yessir." He mumbled, trying to stand straighter as the man let go of his shoulders and stepped away. 

"Jeremy, what did we say about stuttering and mumbling?" The squip said in a stern tone and Jeremy bit his lip before replying. "Not to do it. Because it's not a confident action.."

"Exactly!" The other bit back, before sighing and turning to the door. "Lady Christine will be arriving shortly. Don't mess up another meeting with your fianceé. Remember, confidence is key."

The king left, leaving Jeremy standing silently in his room.

\---------

"Hey, Christine."

"Jeremy!"  
The other smiled, plopping down next to him on the sofa.  
"How have you been?"

"Cool, I-I guess. What about you?"  
He loved Christine, he really did, but Jeremy knew that she was uncomfortable with the fact that they were betrothed. Honestly, neither of them had much of a say, it was simply arranged. However, Christine was a lovely girl to be friends with, and Jeremy was proud to call her one.

"Things have been going great! I went to see another play and all the actors and actresses were so in-character and-and believable!" She gushed happily, clasping her hands together. "I wish I was able to do acting, but I can't do it publicly due to my status. You know that I already hold our private plays, and I love acting in them too, but it's not the same as a real stage."

"I'm sure you'll be able to act on stage one day." Jeremy assured, shifting as he glanced at the other. Christine was wearing a beautiful dark blue skirt, closer to a deep purple. Her hair was down, natural with no styling. 

"Thanks Jeremy. It's nice to have a friend like you." She paused, glancing to the side before a grin grew on her face and she turned to him, bouncing. "How have the preparations for the ball been?" 

Jeremy was relieved with the change of subject, relaxing. 

"As good as they can be. I'm getting a new suit, and the ballroom is looking amazing after the new glass windows were fitted." He buzzed, a smile on his face.

Christine hummed happily in response, and a much more comfortable air began to surround the two, the usual formalities lost as they continued to talk.

\---------

"Jake?" The adressed man looked up, clutching a bouquet of blue and light violet flowers in his shaky hand. "Jeremy. Hey."

The prince was wearing a cloak over his casual clothes, holding an umbrella as the rain poured down. It was early evening, yet the sky was dark enough to convince anyone otherwise. Jake was standing exposed to the rain, clothes already soaking and hair damp, but he seemed unfased.

If Jake was going where Jeremy suspected, he would stay in the rain for a while anyway.

"You going to visit Rich?" He murmured softly, and Jake nodded in response, the two continuing to walk down the cobbled path. "Yeah. I wanted to visit yesterday, but work got in the way."

Silence. 

"Those are nice flowers." He nodded to the bouquet, wanting to change the subject as he quickened to match Jake's pace so he could hold the umbrella above the both of them.

Jake half smiled, glancing at the flowers in his hands. "Got them from Chloe. She grows loads of flowers like these. I know Brooke uses them as decoration in her shop."

Jeremy nodded, and the two continued to walk in silence until they reached dark navy blue gates. "Here, take this umbrella. I know you'll be here for a while."

The man's grip on the bouquet tightened as he glanced at the umbrella. "I'm fine. Keep it You have to get back to the castle, right?"

The prince sighed, before shoving the umbrella into Jake's hands. "I'll be okay walking back to the castle. You're going to catch a cold without an umbrella or coat."

Jake hesitated, before smiling. "Thanks, man. I'll return it tomorrow."

"No problem. See you later." Jeremy replied before turning and starting his journey back to the castle. Jake watche him before entering the gates and making his way to Rich.

"Hey, man. How've you been?" He asked, sitting down on the damp grass as he placed the bouquet against the tombstone.

\---------

The man sewed as neatly as he could, the blue velvet feeling foreign between his fingers.

The man next to him was watching him with a hum, tapping his foot.  
"You sure you want to go through with this?"

The seamster looked up almost instantly as he finished the stitch, a determined look on his face.  
"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa, I'm terrible at AU introduction, and the characters are all probably slightly out of character, but I hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy fidgeted as Brooke stood in front of him, tilting his mask slightly. After a few seconds, she beamed and stepped back. "There we go! You look great." 

"Thanks, Brooke. You too." He replied sincerly. The woman was wearing a strapless, elegant dress in a soft baby blue, with a mask of a darker blue with silver accents. It was a standard mask which covered her eyes, nose and upper cheeks. 

Jeremy himself wasn't too elegant. It was a simple light blue shirt, with long sleeves he rolled up despite the king's disapproval. It was paired with a sky blue waistcoat and navy trousers. His own blue mask only covered half of his face; his left eye and cheek, almost reaching his chin. The mask was decorated with two feathers, one a soft blue and the other a turquoise that barely passed as such; it was heavily pigmented blue.

"Thanks. Anyway, I've gotta go and help Chloe get ready and check that she's alrigt with her new job at the shop. Her shift ends in fifteen minutes." Jeremy nodded in understanding, and smiled weakly, gesturing for Brooke to leave.

"Don't let me stop you. Can't keep your girlfriend waiting." Brooke scoffed, flushing as she left with a half smile on her face. "Just friends!"

Jeremy sighed, turning back to the mirror and glancing at his reflection.

It was just another masquerade ball, right?

Just...don't mess it up.

\---------

Jeremy took a deep breatu and approached the ballroom entrance quickly, trying to keep his back straight and give out a confident air like he had been told. He was extremely nervous, his stomach doing flips as he spotted Jenna standing in front of the oaken doors. She was in the standard navy uniform with golden buttons, her hair tied into a messy low bun, her bangs framing her face and her faded blue streak of dye prominent. She was wearing a plain, standard navy blue mask with gold embellishments.

"Hey princey." She teased, and Jeremy shot her a weary grin. "Hello, Jenna. How are you?"

"Good, I'm good." Jenna turned, placing a hand on the door handle before glancing back at the other. "You ready?"

He paused, collecting himself before nodding. "Ready as I'll ever be...I guess."

"Knock'em dead, Heere." Jenna smiled encouragingly, before opening the doors and stepping out to announce his arrival. Jeremy didn't listen, wasn't paying attention.

Deep breath.

Pull your shoulders back.

Puff out your chest.

Put on a fairly convincing smile.

With a small sigh, Jeremy rolled his shoulders back and arched his back before stepping into the ballroom with a half smile.

\---------

"Can I have this dance, m'lady?"  
Jeremy bowed in front of Christine, who was sporting a deep blue summer dress, floaty yet somehow regal. The woman smiled softly, giggling lightly.

"Do we even have a choice?"   
She asked gently, glancing at Jeremy's outstretched hand.

He could feel the king's eyes burning into the back of his neck. The Squip was standing at the top of the grand staircase, spectating the dancers from above. He never interacted with anyone at balls, simply stood apart from the crowd and observed. This, of course, begged the question as to why they held balls so often, when the king himself seemed so disinterested?

"I'm afraid not."   
He replied sheepishly, his free hand brushing his pocket. He had to restrain himself from slipping his hand into the comfort of his pockets. 

Christine sighed with a weak smile before taking Jeremy's hand.  
"Then I'll happily dance with you, Jeremy."

The prince began to lead the dance, resting a hesitant hand on her hip. He was clearly unsure, following the steps and rhythm of the other masked dancers as they danced.

Christine was patient with him, like the good friend she was, not rushing him to dance quicker. 

\---------

After a dance, Christine and Jeremy seperated into the crowds. The prince kept his head low, not feeling ready to talk to any nobles or anyone, in all honesty. He wished he could just leave, but the king wouldn't allow it. He'd have to endure this long night until the last person left.

He walked around slowly, glancing around at the citizens of the kingdom. The 'Saved', as they called themselves. 

He continued to wander aimlessly in the crowd, feeling slightly uncomfortable, when someone caught his eye. 

The man in question was wearing normal blue attire; a blue velvet cloak, with midnight blue pants and a dark blue shirt. However, the thing that caught Jeremy's attention was the glass in his hand. It was filled with punch, but unlike the turquoise tinted blue they served, it was a bright cherry red. 

Jeremy had never seen such a colour before. It was foreign, but more importantly, prohibited. Yet, the prince couldn't help the curiousity that gnawed at him until he finally plucked up the courage to walk over to the cloaked stranger. 

"Excuse me, where did you get that punch from? It doesn't conform to our kingdom's rules, as you should know."  
He kept his posture, trying to emit a somewhat confident air despite his anxiousness.

The stranger didn't respond, looking as if caught offguard by the fact that someone was talking to him. They then placed the glass on the table behind them and took out a pair of blue velvet gloves.  
"Who are you?"

Jeremy blinked, confused. Usually everyone knew who he was, to the point where it was almost suffocating. It was a...nice change of pace.  
"I'm Jeremy Heere-"

"Ah, the infamous prince."   
The other hummed, pulling on the gloves before looking up at the prince.  
"The pleasure's all mine, your majesty."

Jeremy could hear the jokey tone in their voice, and couldn't help but feel a genuine smile grow on his face. It was such a lovely change.  
"Please, I'm terrible with the whole 'your majesty' deal."

"Well then.."  
The stranger mused, holding out his hand with a friendly smile.  
"Would you like to dance?"

"But I don't even know your name."  
The prince argued, his eyes flitting towards the outstretched hand. The cloaked figure just chuckled and smiled.

They bowed, free hand behind their back and outstretching their other hand even furthur, as if trying to convince the other. They looked up at Jeremy over the top of their glasses with a half grin.

"Michael Mell, at your service."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha hi
> 
> I'm sORRY about Rich, but that will be explained in a few chapters time.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael Mell.

Something about that name to Jeremy felt...off. However, he brushed it off and decided to accept his invitation to dance, taking his outstretched hand.

Michael smiled, leading the prince into the crowd of dancing partners. He placed his free hand on Jeremy's hip, placing himself in the leading position.

Jeremy fumbled, placing his hand on the taller boy's shoulder as they danced. He had never learnt the follower side of the dance; as the prince, it was expected that he lead. Yet it wasn't nearly as awkward as he thought it would have been - Michael was patient yet quickpaced, chuckling whenever Jeremy messed up almost teasingly and catching him if he lost balance, with a warm smile on his face. 

He didn't dance stiffly as if to impress like the women Jeremy always danced with, even Christine. He was almost casual, and Jeremy quickly relaxed, despite his inexperience in the follower dance.

"I haven't seen you around before."  
Jeremy said after he got used to the footwork. His partner hummed in thought before responding.  
"I'm pretty reclusive. This is my first ball."

This surprised the prince. Michael danced so well, better than he did after years of practise. 

Michael stiffened slightly before relaxing again, and Jeremy scanned his facial expression in confusion. His gaze was fixed on something behind the prince, his eyes clouded with an unidentifiable emotion.

When they turned, Jeremy realised what his partner had been looking at. The king still stood at the top of the grand staircase, but his gaze kept flickering towards Jeremy and Michael's dancing figures.

Of course.

Homosexuality or anything of the sort was frowned upon by the king. Seeing his heir dance with another man probably wouldn't sit well with him.

Jeremy would deal with that later though. As if he knew what Jeremy was thinking, Michael turned them again, and let go of Jeremy's hand for a moment to tilt his head, making their eyes meet before taking his hand once more with a smile.

Jeremy smiled back.

\---------

Chloe and Jake were dancing. Jeremy watched them move in sync after years of practise over Michael's shoulder. It was a cover for Chloe and Brooke's relationship, he knew, which was why Chloe had insisted to perfect their footwork.

The dance had changed to something much slower, and they eventually slowed to a stop.

"Hey, follow me."   
Michael whispered with a smile. The man began to lead him to a glass door. Jeremy hesitated, knowing that he only just met the other, but he felt more comfortable with him than most people.

Taking a deep breath, he followed with a weak smile. Michael pushed open the glass door, and a gust of wind met the pair. The gardens.

Michael spared one quick glance to the king before ushering Jeremy outside with a hum. He slid the door closed behind him, before surprising Jeremy by taking his hand.

The prince's face flushed, but the twilight's lights helped to mask it. He looked over at Michael with a curious expression, the other simply walking with a small hum. He seemed relaxed, unfased.

"Sorry about that, it was getting really stuffy in that packed hall."  
He chuckled, letting go of Jeremy's hand in favour of slipping his hands into his pockets. Jeremy smiled, feeling refreshed by how casual Michael acted around him compared to everyone else.  
"That's fine. Honestly, I hate these balls. I'd rather stay in my room, but that's not allowed."

"That sounds annoying. If you're the prince, shouldn't you be able to do what you want?" Michael mused in response, looking up at the moon, which was casting a silvery glow over the garden and the two men.

"I dunno. I guess not."   
Jeremy mumbled in response. His companion sat down on a stone bench down the path, near to a pond, and pat the space next to him with a small smile directed at Jeremy. He smiled back and sat down, feeling comfortable around the other. More comfortable than he had been around anyone in ages.

"So..do you like video games?"  
Michael asked, shifting to look at the man sitting next to him. Jeremy blinked, caught off guard by the question.

"Yeah, I do. Especially some of the vintage copies."  
He nodded, scuffing his shoes against the stones in the path despite everything he's been taught.

Jeremy loved video games, but the king didn't like him playing them. He had more important things to worry about, apparently. Nowadays, he played video games less and less in fear of being caught. He still had the consoles plugged in and ready to go, he just didn't dare to use them.

"No way! I love vintage video games too!"  
Michael grinned, eyes lighting up. Jeremy smiled, feeling like he fit in here, somehow.   
"What's your favourite game at the moment?"

Jeremy paused to think for a moment, running a hand through his hair.   
"I think...Apocalypse of the Damned, for sure. I haven't got very far yet, but it's soo good from what I've played."

Michael hummed in agreement, bouncing his leg.  
"Yeah, Apocalype of the Damned is definately my top pick at the moment. It's so addictive! What level are you on?"

The prince smiled, pausing to think. The last time he had sat down and tried a level was at least a week ago.  
"Level 3. What about you?"

"Level 7. We should play two player somtime."  
The other suggested. Jeremy was surprised by the fact that he said it like there was a next time.

It was nice.

The two continued to talk, learning more about each other. They had clicked instantly; it was almost like they knew each other for years.

\---------

A bell sounded in the distance.

The ball was winding to a close, and Michael and Jeremy were still sitting in the garden together. 

"I need to get back inside, before they realise I was out here the entire time."  
Jeremy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he stood.

"Hey, no problem, man. I should get going."  
Michael replied with a smile, standing as well.   
"I'll leave through one of the exits back here, so don't wait for me."

The prince nodded.  
"It was nice to meet you, Michael."

Michael grinned back.  
"Same goes for you, dude. I'll see you later."

He began to walk further into the gardens, and Jeremy watched him for a moment before turning and rushing back to the glass doors and the ballroom, that was rapidly emptying.

He was going to have to deal with a talk from the king.

But he'd survive.

\---------

Michael sat at the top of the wall. The borders. The boundaries for the citizens. He took of the blue gloves and cloak, shoving the gloves into a spare pocket and slinging the cloak over his shoulder. He watched from above as Jeremy re-entered the ballroom.

As the glass door slid shut, he took a deep breath and quickly turned, starting to scale down the wall, escaping the kingdom.

After all, he wouldn't want to get caught at the border.

\---------

Michael dropped the pile of folded blue clothes on the small dining table, dressed in more casual clothes. He had arrived back home successfully.

"So you met the prince, huh?"   
His companion murmured, propping his chin up with his arm on the table, leaning on it.  
"He was as nice as I said, right?"

"Yeah. He hasn't changed much. I'm glad he's as nice as you said."  
He replied sheepishly, plopping down into a free seat with a plate of sushi.

"Would I ever lie to you?"  
The man across from him joked. Michael scoffed, a half grin on his face as he poked at his sushi and glanced up at the other.

"I dunno, Rich, would you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa this is a bit all over the place but here, have boys bonding


	4. Chapter 4

_Jake walked down the street with a slight bounce in his step. He needed to buy a loaf of bread for himself, which gave him even more of a reason to visit Rich's bakery than normal._

_He turned the corner, making his way down the familiar street and glancing over the rooftops. He could see the bakery's roof from here and he payed no mind, before realising something._

_There were flames slowly engulfing the roof._

_His heart skipped a beat. Rich owned the bakery, and was a independent worker, so he worked all shifts._

_The bakery was still supposed to be open._

_Rich. Fire._

_Jake instantly began to sprint the rest of his way to the bakery, worry taking over. He skidded to a stop at the front of the bakery, eyes wide._

_Inside the store windows, you could see nothing but smoke and flames licking at the glass and walls._

_A small crowd was gathering in front of the bakery, chattering frantic and hushed. Jake pushed himself into the crowd, searching._

_No Rich._

_And if Rich wasn't outside, then there was only one explanation._

_Uncharacteristically, a scream tore from his throat, pushing forward and sprinting towards the flaming entrance._

_An officer stepped in his way, blocking him from the door. "Sir, for your safety, you can't come-"_

_"My best friend is in there!" He yelled, ready to push the officer aside and run into the burning building when he felt a guard tug at his sleeve, keeping a secure hold of his arm._

_"-ake, please calm down. You won't be able to save anyone if you go in, you'll just kill yourself."_

_Jenna._

_He stood still for a few moments, before finally letting Jenna lead him through the growing crowds and arriving firefighters, and into the quieter parts of town. She spoke softly to him, and eventually they arrived at Brooke's dessert shop. Both Chloe and Brooke were there, and they quickly sat the two down, offering free frozen yougurt and listened as Jenna explained what had happened._

_Jake stared blankly at his bowl, the reality slowly sinking in._

_Rich was dead._

_The funeral was held a week later, a small funeral. Rich's body wasn't found, which wasn't surprising; the bakery had been burnt to a crisp, and it was sadly constructed with more flammable material compared to the surrounding businesses._

_The cause of the fire was said to be from the ovens. Carelessness, they said. But Jake knew better; Rich was careless, but never went it came to his craft. He always took great care when it came to baking, and Jake had seen this multiple times._

_It didn't matter, though._

_Rich was dead._

_And Jake mourned silently._

_\---------_

Rich kneaded the dough, whistling along to an old song that played from the music player. Michael was a vintage collector, so he had gotten used to similar albums. 

Speaking of Mell, he had run off an hour ago. Rich knew where he was going, of course, and he wished he could come along. However, he was thought to be dead; that wouldn't work.

Instead, he was baking again in his spare time. It calmed him, being able to burn his strength by pounding dough and being able to eat freshly baked pastries or bread afterward. 

He was saving money to open a new bakery in his new home, gaining money from the multiple cashier jobs he did across town. Michael pitched in with his own money, but Rich didn't let him contribute much. After all, it was Michael's money, and he should use it on himself. They were already on a fairly tight budget.

Pulling out a baking tray, he prepped it before placing the thoroughly kneaded dough into the tray. Content, he placed the loaf in the oven, humming as he fiddled with the settings and set the timer. 

Making sure he properly started the timer and that the oven was at the right temperature, he went to wash up in the sink. After finishing, he discarded his apron on the counter.

Now all he had to do was wait.

\---------

Jeremy glanced over his shoulder at the mirror. He pulled up the hem of his shirt, revealing his lower back. He could already see scars, branching off his spine. 

As he predicted, the King was less than happy when he saw Jeremy dancing with Michael. He was punished like he usually was; one light electric shock down the spine. It wasn't pleasant, but after so long, Jeremy learned to expect it.

When it first happened, he had instantly texted his father, saying that he didn't want to be the heir anymore. It wasn't worth it.

He wasn't sure if his dad even recieved the message.

He needed to text his dad. He hadn't done that in a while, come to think of it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tapping at his window. This surprised him; after all, there were no trees near his window, so it couldn't be a rouge branch.

Jeremy was sure he almost had a heart attack when he saw Michael with sheepish grin, blue attire and gloves standing on his balconey, waving through the locked glass door.

The prince stood stock still for a few minutes before scrambling for the lock, unlocking it quickly.

"Hey." Michael smiled as Jeremy let him in. 

"I didn't expect to see you soon. Especially on my balcony." Jeremy chuckled, closing the door.

"I told you I'd see you later. Now is later." He hummed, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I thought we could maybe play some video games?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes with a half smile. "Of course. But why couod you not come in through the main entrance?"

Michael, with a beat of silence, grinned and waved his hand dismissively. "What can I say, I like being poetic every once in a while."

The prince scoffed, though he was grinning back as he lead the other to a small console in the corner of the room. "I haven't played in ages.." He murmured softly, with regret clear in his tone as he picked up a game disk from the pile beside the console. There was a thin layer of dust blanketing it.

"Well, what's a better time to start again then now?" Michael smiled gently, taking the disk carefully from Jeremy and humming. "Apocalypse of the Damned! You up for it?" He turned to the other with a grin.

Jeremy softened, eyes filled with a newfound excitement as he nodded. "Hell yeah!"

Michael helped him boot up the game.

\---------

  _The two nine-year-old boys sat together on the stone edge of the fountain. Their shoulders were pressed together, and they held a portable console each. Both played Pokémon, commenting on it and nudging one another frequently. One was dressed mostly in red, the other blue._

_"Oh, I have to get home. Dad will get worried." The blue boy mumbled, glancing at the clock tower. His friend looked up at him and smiled, saving his game._

_"Okay. But, be careful, okay?" The red child paused as he pocketed his console, tugging on a blue sleeve. His friend turned to look at him with curious eyes. "I-I heard my mom and dad talking about a strong, mysterious figure rising in your side of the kingdom. That something bad might happen." He explained in a hushed whisper. The blue boy gasped softly, eyes widening._

_"I haven't heard about that! I'll be careful walking home, I promise." He smiled, sweet and genuine, and his friend returned it._

_He got up, turning to leave when his best friend jumped up and grabbed his arm. He looked back at his red friend._

_"We'll always be best friends, right? No matter what this...mystery person is, right?" The red boy asked. The blue boy softened and pulled the other into a hug._

_"Of course! You're my favourite person. We're never not gonna be a team."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, can I have two slices of blueberry and plum galette?"

 

Brooke hummed with a smile and a nod, taking a paper bag and placing the slices into it. 

"I haven't seen you around before." She chirped conversationally.

 

The customer smiled with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't get out very often. Bit of an introvert. The name's Michael."

 

"Brooke."

She introduced herself as she handed him the paper bag over the counter.

"Did you know, that is the prince's personal favourite? Such a coincidence, isn't it? Most people go for the usual cookies and such." 

 

"Really?" Michael mused, slight surprise clouding his features for a moment, quickly disappearing. "Well, how much will it be, then?"

 

Brooke rolled her eyes, half smile present as she gestured at the sign in front of the galette on display.

 

Michael snorted, paying the required amount.

 

\---------

 

 "You got us pastries?" 

Jeremy laughed, setting the paper bag on his coffee table. Michael pouted playfully. Over the past week and multiple surprise window vists, the two have grown accustomed to one another. They instantly connected well, it was almost like they already knew each other.

 

"Is that a problem?"

Michael mumbled with a grin, tugging at his gloves as Jeremy shook his head.

 

"No, no! Galettes are good. Thanks for the gesture, I was just thinking about how you could have saved money if I asked the kitchen staff to make this."

The prince said in retaliation, before his eyes lit up.

"Brooke's pastries are way better, though. She could easily be a royal baker."

 

"She's really friendly too. She told me that this is your favourite pastry?"

Michael questioned smoothly, picking up his slice and taking a small bite. His eyes widened at the taste, licking his lips.

 

"Good, right?" Jeremy giggled lightly at his reaction. "And yeah. Blueberry and plum galettes are the best." As if to prove it, he took his own galette and took a big bite. 

 

"So, what do you wanna play today?" The oher questioned as they ate, crosslegged on the floor. They had started playing games other than Apocalypse of the Damned."

 

"Maybe some classic Pac-man? I haven't played that in a while.."

The prince suggested as he licked his fingers, finishing his pastry. It wasn't very polite, and that was part of the reason Jeremy liked spending time with Michael; Michael didn't give a damn about how he acted almost all the time, as long as he wasn't a 'complete jerk'.

 

"That's a good one to suggest! I haven' tried it in a while, either. I've been playing Mario Kart with my roommate a lot, though."

The other added, finishing his food and throwing the paper bag into the bin. "So be warned when we come to that."

 

"Well, then it's a good thing we're not playing Mario Kart today."

Jeremy grinned as he got up and the two instantly made their way to the console. Michael plopped down with a grin.

 

"Ready, Player Two?"

 

"Always, Player One."

 

\---------

_The boy was shaking. He was nine, nearly ten. And he was curled up under his bed in a ball._

_He reached for the phone to his left, fumbling as he tried to dial in the number he wanted. With his trembling, he kept on making mistakes. Finally, he clicked call and pushed the reciver to his ear._

_It took only a few moments until it began to crackle and suddenly his friend's voice was seeping through the speaker. "Hello! Are you okay?"_

_"T-there's another r-raid in m-my region." He mumbled quickly under his breath, hearing crashes from outside. He pushed himself further under the bed, his back hitting the wall as he lay with the phone to his ear. "D-Dad just went out for some e-errands. I'm home alone. I-I'm scared."_

_"O-Oh no! I-I can't go over to your side of the kingdom because it isn't safe. R-Remember, don't panic." His friend reassured him gently, and he could hear shifting from the other end of the line. "Deep breath in...and out. In...and out."_

_The young boy followed the breathing exercise, closing his eyes to focus on the voice. It seemed to work, and he calmed down quicker._

_The two continued to idly chat as the violence outside continued, in an attempt to distract him from what was happening._

_He talked softly under the bed, not paying attention when the front door opened, assuming it was his father._

_It wasn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little filler chapter I wrote when I was supposed to be asleep :') I just really wanted to post somethinf today


	6. Chapter 6

_He was just turned ten when the wall appeared. It had appeared overnight, around a large region of the kingdom._

_The boy had found out when going out to visit his friend. He hadn't seen him in a while, and had been desperate to meet up with the other._

_He was surprised, but went up to the guards at the gates and asked if he could go in and visit his friend, making sure he was polite like he was taught to be._

_"I'm sorry, but the Damned aren't allowed in our kingdom." The guard replied, before shooing the red boy off. He wilted, upset, before making his way home._

_It was only the next day when he realised the reality of the situation._

_\---------_

"Waffle Wednesday!" Rich cheered, waving a batter-coated spoon in the air as Michael stumbled down the stairs, two at a time. He was wearing his signature red hoodie, his hair messy and glasses askew. 

"Waffle Wednesday!" He yelled back with a half grin, picking up the plate Rich had already prepared. "Thanks, man. Your waffles are the bomb."

"Thanks! Perfected the recipe with Brooke's help." He faltered, before shrugging it off and humming as he started the next batch. "You planning on wooing the prince again today?" He teased, and Michael almost spilled the chocolate milk he was pouring himself.

"I'm not wooing him! I'm hanging out with him." He protested, sipping his milk as he placed the carton back in the fridge.

"Suure, you aren't. You're gone so often, and I can see the heart eyes you're making whenever you talk about him." Rich pointed out, turning on the coffee machine to make himself a cup. "You sure you're not wooing him?"

"Pretty sure." Michael replied with a small roll of his eyes, lips tugging into a smile as he plopped down. "Can I have a fork? Please don't impale me with it as well, that'd be great." He joked, earning a snicker from the other as he was handed a fork. He began to eat his pancakes, cutting them with the edge of his fork, seeing as he couldn't be bothered to ask for a knife.

"I'll head out at 6pm tonight. We've been talking about sneaking onto the roof to stargaze..." Michael chirped into the growing silence as Rich plated up his waffles.

"And you say you have no intent of wooing...at all?" Rich poked him playfully as he passed with a plate of waffles in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other, taking a seat from across Michael.

"Yeah." The hooded boy smiled. "89% sure."

"Still leaves a 11% chance-"

"Rich, please."

\---------

_"What are you looking at, Jeremiah?"_

_The voice startled the twelve year old, and he quickly closed the book he was reading, pressing it to his chest to hide it's title. "N-Nothing!"_

_"I can see when you're lying, you know that." The king replied, finally appearing from around the corner of a nearby bookshelf, taking a seat next to Jeremy. "You need to study. Knowledge is key, especially for royalty."_

_"I am studying." The boy replied meekly, still keeping the book close to him. The adult noticed, narrowing his eyes as his tone turned colder. "What's that book about, then?"_

_Jeremy stiffened, slowly placing the book on the table. He knew he had no choice but to reveal the book. The man flicked through it, and the boy watched anxiously._

_"Jeremiah. What's this?" He cut into the silence with a harsh tone. The prince glanced over the page, breath hitching. It was a glossary of colours, each colour having a meaning and name. It was forbidden, but Jeremy found it entertaining to see these small snippets of colour he never would have known existed otherwise._

_"A glossary, sir." His voice was wavering, uncertainty creeping into his tone._

_"These are forbidden, do I make myself clear?" He replied simply, and the prince nodded with a small sigh. "Good. Many of these are Damned colours, Jeremy, like this crimson. The book will be burned. Now, get to your studying."_

_The king stood with the book held tightlt in his hand. The prince frowned._

_He always found crimson pretty._

_\---------_

Michael and Jeremy sat on a low roof, leaning back against the tiles. The moon cast a silvery glow over them, illuminating their skin as they basked in it's glory. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Michael spoke.

"Have you ever thought about..leaving?" He murmured softly, barely above a whisper. The prince turned to him with a confused expression. "What do you mean by that?"

His companion sighed heavily, leaning back against his elbows. "Oh, I dunno. Haven't you ever felt the urge to escape this? You seem to be uncomfortable with the king.."

Jeremy pulled his knees up to his chest, tilting his head. "Uncomfortable? I'm...fine around him. And not really."

Michael groaned under his breath before softening, placing a hand on the top of Jeremy's knee. "How do you feel about everything? Not how people tell you to feel how. How you, yourself, really feel."

Jeremy locked eyes with the other and suddenly realised he really wasn't sure. He was so used to being told how to act, the fact that he was being asked for his honest opinion was surprising. "I-I'm not really sure. Okay? Right now I feel relaxed. I...usually feel relaxed when you're around." He murmured softly. Michael's eyes lit up encouragingly.

"Well, it's a start!" He said brightly, before he hummed quietly. "We could run away from this, you know. If you realy wanted to.."

Jeremy was shocked at the suggestion, but shook his head. "Michael...I can't. I'm the heir and besides...we can't leave the borders, remember?"

Michael hunched over slightly, and the moon seemed dimmer than before. 

"Yeah. I remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kind of filler chapter. I rushed the ending because it was getting late and I was falling asleep, but here's me trying to fit in cute scenes before the plot starts to really kick in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the plot really begins! I should really stop writing these late at night-

It took two weeks for Michael to become properly aquainted with all of Jeremy's friends.

The first who had found out about Michael was, surprisingly or not, Christine. Jeremy had completely forgotten that she was on another visit, and the two boys were immersed in their game when she slipped in and watched them play with an amused smile.

Getting to know the girl, Michael was genuinely confused at first. This was Jeremy's fiancee, and he always complained about his arranged marriage. However, Christine was one of the sweetest girls he's met, swearing to secrecy, per Michael's request.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed!" She had winked at the other as she left, a finger resting lightly on her lips and a light giggle bouncing around the walls of the corridor as the door clicked shut.

"She's uncomfortable with the prospect of romantic relationships, at least for the moment. She's almost my dream girl, but she's unhappy." The prince had explained when Michael confronted him about the topic, a few days later. 

In return, Jeremy confronted Michael about the king. "Why do you always avoid him? It's obvious, by the way you come in through the window." 

He was silent for a few moments, wondering how to explain without giving himself away. "I don't like interacting with people like him. It makes me nervous." That much was true, although for several specific reasons.

Jeremy didn't bring it up again, seemingly satisfied with this answer.

\---------

Second was Jenna. The prince was hardly surprised, seeing as the girl was gossip central. She seemed to know when interesting, gossip-worthy things happened and instantly appeared.

However, Michael had pointed out that it was mostly his fault. Jenna, being a guard, had spotted his figure scaling the building, landing on Jeremy's balcony, and went to investigate. 

"Hey, it could have been an assassin! I was following the protocol." She had protested, having joined the boys on the carpet. 

Michael hummed, pulling his knees to his chest. "Fair point." He nodded, and Jeremy sighed before agreeing. 

The three dug up a board game Jeremy had forgotten existed, and spent the next hour playing before Jenna was called back to her duties.

"I'll keep this a secret, promise." She added as she stood up, after Michael's anxioud pokes.

Michael smiled, relived after what the prince had said about her, and Jenna returned it brightly.

\---------

Third went to both Brooke and Chloe. Jeremy had somehow managed to convince Michael to go out to the dessert shop with him, and despite Michael's hesitation, he was enjoying his walk with the prince.

Brooke noticed them as soon as they entered the shop with the ringing of the bell, eyes brightening. "Jeremy! And...Michael?" The boy nodded, grinning at the positive recognition. "It's lovely to see you both. But Michael, you didn't tell me that you were friends with the prince...did you buy those galettes for him?" She guessed, leaning against the counter and Michael chuckled.

"Yeah. They were lovely, by the way." Brooke nodded, before glancing between the two. "So would you want galettes again? With your regular coffee order, Jeremy?" The prince nodded in confirmation with a small smile.

When they settled down at a table was when Michael met Chloe. She slid into the free seat at the table, after Michael watched her have a hushed conversation with Brooke. 

"So you're the famous mystery boy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Jeremy chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "His name's Michael. Don't worry, he's cool."

She seemed to relax, nodding. The brunette offered her hand from across the table, and she shook Michael's hand with a firm grip. "Chloe Valentine. Nice to meet you, Michael."

Her hardened expression cracked and she grinned weakly. He smiled sheepishly back.  
"Nice to meet'cha too, Chloe."

\---------

Last to find out was Jake.

They met in less than ideal circumstances.

Jeremy and Michael were on another walk, passing the cemetery. The prince's pace seemed to quicken as they passed the black iron gates. Michael matched his quick paces with large strides. 

"Oh, hello Jake." Jeremy murmured softly, making Michael snap out of his mindless following and realise that there was a new person on the pavement beside them.

"Hey Princey." He glanced curiously at Michael, before offering a small smile. "Hey, who are you?"

"Michael Mell. You?" He replied, sticking ot his hand. He noticed a bouquet of small blue  flowers clutched tightly in Jake's left hand when he shook Michael's hand with his right hand.

"Jake Dillinger. Sorry, this probably isn't the best time, I'm...visiting someone." He tilted his head sadly towards the graves and it instantly clicked. He was visiting the cemetery.

"Of course, yeah." Michael nodded, fidgetng with his gloves. "Who...?"

"My best friend." Jake chuckled hollowly, stepping through the gates and leaninh against it as he looked back at the other. "Maybe you've heard of him? Rich Goranski?"

His heart dropped.

So this is the person Rich left behind, the one Rich spoke about. 

Michael desperately wanted to reveal that Rich wasn't dead when he saw Jake's lost expression. He felt hopeless, knowing he couldn't. Instead, he said the exact opposite of what he wished.

"Oh. I'm..so sorry for your loss.."

\---------

It had been just over a month when Michael managed to screw everything up.

Jeremy led them through the gardens, the sun dipping in the horizon and casting a golden glow across the kingdom.

"Look, these are the roses." He smiled, leading Michael through a vine archway to a wilder area of the garden, and indeed, a beautiful patch of varying blue roses. His eyes widened and he slowly reached out to the flowers, bending slightly.

Now, Michael should have picked up on the fact that he took off his gloves a few minutes prior, but he was too focused on the roses at the moment. 

As his fingers brushed the petals, trying to adjust the flower to get a better look, the blue was suddenly tainted with a deep purple, the colour continuing to run across the remaining petals.

Blood running cold, Michael froze before going to retract his hand. 

Jeremy's eyes widened, and not quite registering the situation, reached his hand out, towards the flower.

Their fingers brushed together and they both jumped; one out of fear, the other out of surprise.

The prince glanced down at his fingers, now stained with a deep purple, close to magenta in shade. The substance was inky on his skin, slipping down his fingers and pooling in his palm. He watched in amazement, before clenching his fist and looking up at Michael with wide eyes as realization hit him.

Michael wasn't from his kingdom. He wasn't one of the Saved.

He was one of the Damned.

Michael stood stock still for a moment, the colour on his hand dripping onto the stoned path as his arm hung loosely at his side.

Panic seized him and he was suddenly gasping for breath, turning on his heel and sprinting out of the garden.

"Michael!" He could hear the prince call, heavy footfalls and stumbles behind him as he ran blindly. His stained fingertips felt numb as he reached the borders, the walls. 

Michael didn't hesitate as he gripped the bricks and began clambering quickly up the wall.

\---------

"M-Michael!" Jeremy called desperately, stopping and panting for breath as he watched the other scale the wall. Catching his breath, he opened his mouth to call again, the call dying in throat.

Another figure popped up from the other side of the wall, offering a clearly struggling Michael a hand. The figure pulled the disguised boy up to the top of the wall, and Jeremy recognised that hair, that face-

He found himself whispering under his breath.

"Rich..?"


	8. Chapter 8

"What were you doing at the borders?"

"What were you doing with your gloves off?"

"You could have been spotted. Everyone thinks you've died!"

"You could've actually died!"

Rich and Michael were safely back in their little town, making their way to their house. Michael was still visibly shaken, his fingertips still tinted purple. The colour was fading quickly.

"I-I forgot. I took them off because I was planning on leaving. I forgot about them when he showed me the roses. And I just.."  
Michael trailed off, breath hitching lightly.   
"I'm sorry."

Rich sighed, shaking his head.  
"I'm not mad at you, dude. Just worried. You know how the king is. I mean, look at his colour system."

There was a small hum in response. Michael knew; out of the pair, he was the one to find out about the 'colour system'.

It was during the ball, his first time in the kingdom, interacting with the citizens. He had picked up the punch and was alarmed to see the liquid in the glass turn purple, and quickly afterwards to a crimson red. He supressed his panic, not expecting the colour to change.

He and Rich later investigated, as both were suprised. Despite living in the kingdom for so long, because he was a citizen, Rich had no idea it happened.

It was a spell, naturally.

It was safe to assume that the king set it up. It had no effect on citizens, but if outsiders came in direct contact to most substances, the substance would gradually change to their identifying colour - red, in Michael's case. 

It was the king's way to easily identify outsiders and traitors.

He decided to change the subject.  
"You need to go back. See Jake."

Rich glanced at him with slight alarm.  
"You met him?"

"Mhm. He was going to mourn..."  
The other mumbled, pulling the hood of his blue cloak up. He couldn't wait to get home and change into his hoodie.

"Oh.."  
Rich seemed to stiffen slightly. 

The two were silent for the rest of the walk back.

\---------

"Y-You sure it was him?"  
Jake was standing at his front door, voice shakey.

"Message straight from the prince himself."   
Brooke answered gently, reaching for Jake's hand.   
"Rich is alive. He just ran away."

The man grabbed Brooke's hand, squeezing it tightly as he chuckled breathily. He was shaking, and suddenly tears were streaking down his cheeks.  
"H-He's alive...oh, thank fucking God.."

"He's alive."  
Brooke repeated, slowly pulling Jake into a hug as he continued to cry in relief.   
"Rich Goranski is alive."

\---------

"I-It's not coming off!"  
Jeremy cried. He was standing at the sink in his ensuite, holding his hand under the running water. The water was tinted purple as it passed through his fingers, but the colour didn't fade from his skin. The inky substance had long since went down the drain.

"Don't worry! Just give it a bit of time."  
Christine said, standing beside him and watching the water.

"I've been here for ten minutes. It's not even fading. It won't come off for a while."  
He mumbled, paling as a thought crossed his mind.  
"Oh God, what if the king sees my hands?"

Christine paused, before placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Didn't Michael wear gloves? Just wear gloves and hide it."

"I don't own any gloves."   
Jeremy huffed, bowing his head over the sink.  
"I'm so screwed, Chris.."

"Don't say that."  
She smiled gently, pulling away with an apologetic expression.  
"I don't have any gloves I could lend you, but I know it won't help if you continue to stress over it."

He sighed, closing his eyes as he turned off the tap and dried his hands, hoping that the colour had faded, even slightly. Sadly, it remained the same.  
"Y-yeah. Thanks Christine."

"Be careful, Jeremy."

\---------

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
Rich asked, tugging on his old blue attire. "I mean, you're already in trouble and I dyed a red stripe into my hair, how do I disguise that?"

Michael rolled his eyes with a tired grin, rifling through his drawers before pulling out a dark blue, almost black cap and shoving it on the other's head. "Here. It also helps hide your face by casting a shadow, so that helps. As for me...well, I have nothing else to loose."

"Don't say that, man."  
He murmured, before narrowing his eyes.  
"You're not changing?"

"I'm just gonna wear the cloak over my hoodie. I'll talk to Jeremy, then get out and wait for you on the opposite side of the wall, okay?"  
He verified, picking up said cloak and putting it on over his normal clothes. A weary expression flickered over his companion's face before nodding.   
"Fine. We should get going if we want to reach the city by noon."

Michael nodded with a halfhearted hum, following Rich out of the room.

\---------

"Good morning, Jeremy."

His breath hitched at the voice, before he forced himself to relax. He was concious of his hands as he turned to face the king.  
"Good morning, sir."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
The tone was unreadable, and Jeremy's heartbeat quickened in panic. 

"N-nowhere important. Just going back to my room."  
He replied quickly, trying to keep a calm tone as he nodded and turned on his heel, ready to start walking.

Jeremy froze as he felt a hand grip his wrist. 

He stiffly turned, his heart dropping as the king tugged at his hand and brushed his thumb over his stained fingertips. When he spoke, he held a cold tone.

"You know I don't appreciate being lied to."


	9. Chapter 9

Rich took a shaky breath, eyes trained on the door in front of him. 

His hands were balled into fists at his side, nails digging into his palms. He wasn't ready for this.

Swallowing thickly, he brought up his hand and quickly knocked before he could doubt himself. This was his best friend, he shouldn't be this nervous!

He tugged at the edge of his jacket as he waited for the door to open. Rich painted a small, if not awkward smile onto his face as the door swung open.

"Can I help you-"  
Jake stopped midsentence, staring disbelievingly at the figure in front of him.

"H-Hey, Jakey D. Long time no see."

\---------

Michael landed on the balcony, tugging at his gloves in paranoia. Knowing that the glass door was unlocked most of the time, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Jer?" He called softly, registering the fact that some of the curtains were drawn, making the room darker. The prince was sitting on his bed, seemingly curled into himself and tears streaming down his cheeks

"M-Michael!" Jeremy answered, head shooting up and attempting to straighten his back, hastily wiping at his tears. He winced at the movement, something which did not go unnoticed by Michael. He quickly made his way to the other, sitting down next to him and taking off his cloak carelessly to drape the fabric over Jeremy's shoulders.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm..fine." He mumbled back, gratiously pulling the cloak closer to his frame and toying with the edges of the fabric.

"You're crying. That's not usually considered 'fine.'" Michael pointed out gently, concern clear in his tone.

The prince shrugged with a sigh, glancing at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it."

Michael nodded, noticing how uncomfortable the subject seemed to make him. He noticed Jeremy staring curiously at his hoodie, and decided to change the subject with a small smile. "The colour. It's red."

"Crimson.." Jeremy breathed, before a half smile grew on his face. "I-I used to love this book in the private library when I was younger. It was a glossary...an index, just for colours! They were forbidden, of course...but I found it so interesting. The book...is gone, now. After the king found out about it, he had it burnt. But it was an amazing book." 

Michael listened silently, and remained quiet after Jeremy's explanation for a few moments. "Haven't you ever wanted to...run away? From everything, all of this. See the different colours with your own eyes. Haven't you ever wondered?" He said under his breath, shifting closer to the other.

"..No." The prince replied after a moment, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. "But...I think I might start thinking." 

The other hummed. "Jer, don't you see? I can help you get away from this all. I can see you're unhappy, even from the...short..time I've known you." 

There was silence for a minute of so, Jeremy staring idly at his feet. After a while, he took a small breath and replied slowly.  
"You know I couldn't do that...to everyone I know. Leave without warning.."

Michael nodded.   
"Yeah...I get that. I won't force you to do something you don't want to, but yhe offers always open, okay?"

The other murmured thanks, and they were enveloped with a comfortable silence again. Jeremy began to fiddle, and Michael glanced at his fingers, realising that they were still tinted a fading purple.

"I'm sorry about running away after all that..." He spoke suddenly, glancing to the side. "I guess you could say I was scared. I shouldn't have left you alone like that."

Jeremy looked up at him as if startled before shaking his head. "It's fine. I'm not mad...it's kinda cool that you're one of the Damned." He paused at the phrasing. "What do you call yourselves?"

"Ceathean." Michael provided with a smile. "I'm Ceathean. To me, you're Prechtian."

"Really?" The prince murmured with a small smile. "That's interesting! It's awesome that you're Ceathean."

The two shared a chuckle, before Michael took his cloak off Jeremy and secured it around his own shoulders again. "I have to go." He informed at Jeremy's confused expression. 

Michael stood, fixing his cloak. He began to make his way to the balcony door when he felt a tug at the back of his cloak. He glanced back at Jeremy, who was smiling sheepishly with tinted cheeks.  
"Hey, when are you going to come back?"

The other grinned, turning to face him.  
"When do you want me to come back?"

"Tonight? Maybe we could go stargazing again."  
The prince suggested as Michael walked to the door, placing his hand on the handle.

"Of course! I'll see you tonight."  
Michael shot him another smile, before opening the door and stepping out, closing the door behind him with a click. Jeremy watched him through the glass as he climbed over the railing and gripped a brick, stabalising himself before making his way down.

"..See you tonight."

\---------

Michael let out a small huff as his feet touched the ground. Pulling his cloak closer to him, he spared one glance to the balcony above him before turning to face the wall.

"I told you not to come back, didn't I?"

He froze in his tracks, before smiling bitterly as he turned to face the source of the voice.   
"Your majesty."

The king stood, arms folded.   
"You're clingy, Mell. Can't you accept that you're unwanted?"

Michael's smile fell, balling his fists.  
"That's what you think. You expect everyone to listen to you, but I won't! I'm not one your little puppets. Jeremy wants me here, and if he wants me here, I'm damn well gonna be here."

"I already warned you, and you chose to ignore my warnings."   
He replied icily, glancing behind Michael before smirking.  
"You seem to be doubting my authority. We'll fix that."

Michael became very aware of the heavy footsteps approaching from behind. He went to turn as several hands grabbed his arms and tried to pin them to his back.

He twisted his arms, struggling as the guards tried to control him. In the struggle, his cloak came loose and the fabric pooled at his feet, revealing his red hoodie. In a fleeting moment of unneeded panic, the guards managed to successfully force his arms behind him. He hunched, trying to tug his arms free with no use.

With a heavy breath, he looked up at the king as the guards began to lead him away.  
"You can't keep doing this to me. Y-You can't keep doing this to Jeremy!"

The king watched with amusement.

"Watch me."

\---------

Michael wasn't sure how long he was there for.

His hands were handcuffed together, which he kept in his lap. He sat on the only bench in the small cell, letting his head fall back against the wall.

It was dark, and slightly damp. Michael didn't care, though. The only thought running through his mind was Jeremy. Was he safe? He seemed shaken earlier; did the king do something?

When the guards in front of his cell ended their shifts and switched out, he instantly recognised the new guard. Jenna.

Growing courage from the familiarity, he spoke up.  
"..Jenna? What's happening?"

Jenna seemed to be surprised by the voice, but quickly calmed and turned to Michael with a sad expression. She took a shallow breath before replying.

"You're going on trial."


	10. Chapter 10

"So you ran away...because of the king?" Jake murmured, leaning against the now closed front door. The overwhelming excitement and relief, as well as several hugs as Rich was pulled into the house, finally began to die down.

Rich nodded with a small huff.  
"Kind of-it wasn't direct. I just suddenly...realised. I remembered things from the past, and started thinking about how weird it was that all of us couldn't remember." He took a deep breath, glancing to the side. "The bakery burning down wasn't intentional, but when it happened, I took it as an opportunity to..leave, I guess. I know I should've said something, came back, but I-" He trailed off, lowering his gaze.

"You were scared?" Jake offered, and Rich hummed noncommitmally. Jake smiled weakly, slinging his arm over the shorter man's shoulders. "Hey. We're cool now. At least you're okay. You have no idea how happy I am that you're alive."

"I lo-I missed you, man."  
Rich grinned, quickly correcting his mistake. He wasn't ready for that, not after just being reunited.

"Missed you too." Jake dropped his arm, gesturing for the other to follow as he made his way to the kitchen. "So, how was the outside world like? What are the colours like?"

"Oh, don't get me started on the outside world!" He smiled, following quickly. "Or colours. They're so hard to describe if you can't see them yourself-"

\---------

There was a reason that Jeremy had asked to meet Michael at night. 

It was his subtle way to make sure Michael was safe. 

The king now knew about Michael, because of Jeremy's carelessness, and would be more alert. It would be dangerous for Michael, but the prince didn't want to bring it up to him either. He was terrified that it would scare the other away.

He stayed up the entire night waiting, hoping for Michael to arrive safely. When the sun began to rise, Jeremy felt panic start to take over. 

The king had locked him in as punishment, as well as more physical punishment than he was used to. His back still ached, and it hurt every time he moved, but right now he couldn't care less. He dug up his old cardigans from the corner of his waredrobe, his comfort cardigans. There were many, and he collected a fairly large pile, which he dumped onto his bed.

He sat crosslegged, doing his bet not to hinch and provoke his back as he began to tie his cardigans together in a rope. The first beams of morning light filtered through the curtains, coating Jeremy in a golden glow as he continued to work. 

Once he was done, he picked up his makeshift rope and opened his balcony door. If he couldn't get out of the door,he'd just have to get out another way.

He tied the cardigan rope to the railing, before climbing over and giving it an experimental tug. Seeming steady enough, he gripped the cardigans in both hands, resting his feet cautiously on the brick wall.

Michael was in danger, and he was going to help whether the king liked it or not.

He was done being a follower.

\---------

"Ready, Michael?"  
Jenna asked, opening the cell and looking extremely guilty.

"Yeah. And..don't blame yourself if anything happens. I don't want you to blame yourself just because you're a guard."  
Michael said sternly, and she smiled weakly, helping him to his feet. 

"Okay, okay. Let's get going."

\---------

New about the trial travelled quickly. After all, trials were uncommon.

\---------

Michael stood stiffly in place, watching as people filed in. The judge - or rather, the king -sat at the front of the room. The lawyer against him was sitting nearby, dressed neatly in a suit and tie.

The jury trickled into the room, and Michael slowly began to accept the fact that this trial was a court case. Which meant-

"Jenna? Do I get a lawyer too?"  
He murmured under his breath at the girl guarding him, standing idly beside him.

She glanced at him with a half smile.  
"Of course. He'll arrive soon."

Michael expected to have a biased lawyer, who would be against him anyway and was only supporting him because he had to.

He nearly audibly gasped at who walked in.

Wearing a neat suit and holding a folder of hastily written notes, was Jake.

It took him a few moments to be able to speak.  
"Jake's my...?"

"Lawyer? Yeah."  
Jenna smiled, muttering under her breath to respond.

"Is he even old enough?"  
He asked, noticing how much happier Jake seemed to be now.

"No, but seeing as we never really need lawyers around here, there aren't many. Jake's been studying law for a while, after something particularly emotional happened when he was young, and although he hasn't got a diploma or anything, he was the only one with any kind of expertise willing to take on the case."  
She replied, eyes flickering between Jake and Michael.  
"And I know he'll fight his damn best to provr that you're innocent."

Michael smiled slightly as Jake glanced over his shoulder and winked at him.

He's never been happier to have met these people.

\---------

Christine, Chloe, Brooke and a disguised Rich lingered outside the courtroom. 

"I can't believe he actually allowed a jury trial. I thought he would've insisted a bench trial." Rich mumbled bitterly and Christine hummed in thought.

"Let's be honest, most of the jury will support the king." Brooke sighed, glancing at the floor.

"Not if I have anything to do about it."  
Chloe muttered, glancing around wearily before quickly pressing a kiss to Brooke's temple. "Time for me to go and play juror."

"I'm sure Jake will be able to steer the case in the right direction as well."  
Christine chirped with a smile. They all nodded, Chloe going into the courtroom soon afterwards.

"We need to get Jeremy."  
Rich instantly murmured as the trio began to walk down the corridor. 

"Jenna said the guard are on high alert concerning the prince. If he's seen outside his room, it's to be reported and he's to be sent back."  
Brooke added, making Rich curse under his breath.

"His door's locked, too. I tried to talk to him earlier, but I was ushered away. We can't get to him through there."  
Christine mused with a soft sigh as the trio made their way out to the gardens.

"Well, we'll just go the uncommon way."  
Rich hummed after a moment's silence.  
"Through the balcony door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I need to stop writing chapters at late hours//


	11. Chapter 11

"He's on trial?"

Jeremy murmured softly, spotting Michael's cloak on the ground and picking it up, slinging it over his shoulders. It had a distinct smell that reminded him of Michael.

 

"Yes. But hopefully Jake and Chloe will be able to steer the case in the right direction."

Brooke smiled, the four walking through the garden quickly.

 

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no-"

The prince muttered, pulling the cloak closer to him. He paled considerably, eyes on the floor.

 

"Jeremy?"

Christine asked, concern clear in her tone as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

He spun around, eyes wide.

"He's not safe. T-There's no way he'll let Michael get away without charge!"

 

"Guards!' 

Rich warned, and Christine quickly led Jeremy behind a flower display as she tried to calm him,  Brooke and Rich soon joining them.

 

\---------

 

"The accused is clearly guilty. Firstly, he is one of the Damned, forbidden from this kingdom. This is clear by his clothing."

 

Michael felt naked as the eyes of the jury and the king were turned to him, burning holes through his red hoodie. He tried to keep his expression blank, staring straight ahead and breathing heavily.

 

\---------

 

"What are we going to do?"

Rich asked, after Jeremy finally calmed down. The four were sitting behind a statue, Michael's cloak pooling around Jeremy's curled frame.

 

"We're going to save him."

Jeremy mumbled into his knees, which were drawn to his chest.

 

"Of course we will, but how?"

Brooke pressed lightly, shifting to press her back against the stone of the statue's podium.

"If the case doesn't go our way.."

 

"Which is very likely.."

Christine added with a small sigh.

 

The prince swallowed thickly, silent. Brooke frowned slightly, placing a hand on his forearm.

"We really don't want to pressure you, but-"

 

"I know."

He replied quietly, voice cracking as he pulled the hood of the cloak up.

 

\---------

 

"Although the accused clearly breached the law, it is not known whether he was aware of such a rule as he was outside the kingdom. It can also be proven that he did not preform any harmful or dangerous acts while in the city's bounds from several witness accounts."

 

Michael watched Jake speak with such confidence, he started to feel his own hope rising - Jenna was right when she had said that Jake would fight as hard as he could to prove his innocence.

 

\---------

 

"If it does go south..." 

Rich shook his head, standing and folding his arms.

"Let's not think about that right now. Right now, we need to wait for the verdict. We can't plan anything securely without info."

 

Jeremy stood with a nod, clearly relieved that the topic was changed. The girls stood up, Brooke glancing around the nearby bushes and plants before deciding that the path was clear.

 

They continued to navigate the gardens, Jeremy clutching the cloak like a lifeline.

 

\---------

 

The opposing lawyer cleared their throat.

"I call as a witness; Madeline-"

 

"Oh. Madeline."

Jenna groaned quietly, making Michael glance at her with slight concern.

 

"What's wrong with her?"

He murmured discreetly, making the guard huff.

 

"Nothing much. She's just...really easily convinced by a pretty face. I don't see how she's allowed to be a guard, she's way to easily influenced."

She explained quietly as Madeline started to read her statement.

 

"On duty, I noticed several times that a figure tended to visit the prince at late hours. From memory, I can confirm that this figure was, indeed, the accused. When passing the room, I tended to hear yelling during these hours. From this, it is safe to assume that either the accused is harrassing the prince, or having an affair with the prince, whether consensual or otherwise."

 

A collected gasp resounded around the room, and Michael felt his heart stop.

 

"Affair?!" 

He hissed in disbelief. He and Jeremy tended to yell when playing video games in excitement or frustration. How that could be taken as an affair?

 

"Oh God."

Jenna murmured, voice empty.

"Michael...the fact that you're male is worse than the fact that the prince may be having an affair. Same sex relationships..they're illegal. We're talking almost death penalty illegal. And on top of your other accused crimes...if Jake can't provide a good enough counter argument.."

 

Michael's breath hitched. Jenna fell silent.

 

They both knew what that meant.

 

Michael watched Jake ball his free hand into a fist as he stood.

 

\---------

 

"You're going against the king?"

Chloe was trying to convince the rest of the jury that Michael was innocent as they started making their decisions. Currently, she was talking to Dustin Kropp, a restuarant owner. 

 

"No, because this is a jury trial. It is our right to state our opinion based on the facts given to us."

She replied smoothly, tapping her pen against her clipboard.

 

"He's one of the Damned, and not only that, but likely homosexual. Based on the law, that is a big crime, punishable by death."

Dustin replied, showing Chloe his notes.

 

"It cannot be proven that he had any relationship with the prince without the  prince's own statement!" 

Chloe fired back, annoyance clear in her tone. Kropp sighed.

"However, the prince wasn't at the trial-"

 

"Exactly! The prince is required to attend all events like this, including trials. Why wasn't he at the trial?"

She snapped, earning an irritated look from the other.

 

"You shouldn't question the prince, or the monarchy for that matter."

He murmured, glancing down at his own clipboard.

"It's a terrible fate, but I can't say he isn't guilty when he clearly is. His defence wasn't strong enough to prove otherwise."

 

Chloe knew it was true that the defence wasn't strong enough, but she didn't care. She knew Michael was innocent and she was going to continue to try and convince her fellow jurors to believe it.

 

\---------

 

The verdict.

 

Michael stood, curling his fists into balls so tight that his nails dug into his sweaty palms.

 

The king stood, expression seemingly blank but an unidentifiable glint in his eyes.

 

"The jury has spoken. The majority of the jury gathered have decided that the accused, Michael Mell is guilty for breaking several key laws of the kingdom."

 

Michael couldn't breath as his eyes locked with the king.

 

"He is charged with a death penalty. Public execution."

 

"But your honour!"

Jake instantly protested, standing only to be dismissed. 

 

"The jury has spoken. Sit down."

Fuming, he sat down, glancing sadly back at Michael.

 

Two guards began to take Michael's arms and lead him away.

 

Jenna butted in, sadness and guilt evident in her expression.

"Please let m-"

 

"It's quite alright, Rolan. We can handle him."

The other guard replied, starting to drag Michael out.

 

Using his last bit of strength and hope, he struggled, bowing his head and breathing heavily.

"I'm innocent! And I can prove it!"

 

He was ignored.

\---------

_The man stood at the edge of the town square, leaning against the wall of an alleyway. He watched the children play, looking for a particular child._

_Finally, he spotted them. A child no older than five, dressed in mostly blue with brown hair and a pale complexion._

_So this was his 'heir'. The one he had claimed even before birth. He had plans, and this child would be in the center of it all._

_He checked the boy's soul, ensuring it was the child he had been looking for. He was one of select few, gifted with the ability to see a person's soul, and he used this to his advantage._

_The young boy had a healthy, bright flame of a soul, soft blue with turquoise tinting the edges; his influence and mark. It was his heir, no doubt._

_It was at that moment, he took notice of the boy beside the other. It was a boy of the same age yet taller, wearing red clothes and with a darker complexion._

_Checking this red child's soul, he found it to be equally healthy as his heir's, the soul colour a crimson red. However, it glowed brighter, and seemed more determined._

_Comparing the two souls together, he realised that both repelled most souls, but attracted one another stronger than anything. They could almost be considered soulmates._

_This red child could ruin his plans with such a bond. It was at that moment, he knew._

_He had to get rid of this little red child._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa!  
> So, this is not accurate for a real trial, because I'm not entirely sure how one would go.  
> With the affair accusation, that wasn't planned! It ended up happening for some reason, and I'm not even sure if it makes sense, but I'm tired enough to let it go.  
> Again, I should stop posting at later hours.


	12. Chapter 12

"That...is a terrible plan."

Rich said. The group were back in Jeremy's room, Jake and Chloe joining them after the failure of the trial, to talk about the plan in the locked safety.

"Do you have any ideas then, Rich?"   
Brooke piped up, tugging her cardigan. The seven were arranged in a circle on the carpet.

The other sighed, fidgeting uncomfortably with his gloved hands. They felt restricting; he could see why Michael hated them.  
"Listen, Michael is the most experienced out of all of us when it comes to sneaking around, right? But seeing as he's, ironically, the one we're saving and he can't help with a plan, we'll just have to go with the next best thing. Think like him."

A silence fell over the group as the thought was considered.  
"I don't know. He's a nice guy, but he is..technically..a criminal."   
Chloe murmured, earning a small noise of protest from Rich.

"You just defended the guy to the jury! You can't say that you were lying-"

"Yes, I defended him, because no matter who it is, nobody should have to suffer the same fate as Jake's parents!"  
She spat back, before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, processing what she had said.

The tension heightened and an uncomfortable silence grew. Chloe glanced at Jake, who was staring blankly at the distance with tears beginning to blur his vision.  
"Oh my God, Jake, I'm so sorry.."  
She murmured as Rich shifted towards the man, placing a hand on his forearm. Jake, as if snapping out of a trance, shook his head as he blinked the tears away.

"Nah, it's cool. It happened years ago.." He replied, trying to keep his wavering voice steady. "I'm fine. Really."

Brooke sighed, and took Chloe's hand with a squeeze, recognising a look of guilt and fear cross Chloe's features. 

Jeremy watched the scene silently, still wearing Michael's cloak loosely as he immersed himself in his thoughts, trying to figure out possible plans.

"I just want to know why he came here in the first place, seeing as the outside world is clearly better than here." Chloe said softly after a moment, glancing at Rich. The shorter nodded with a small huff.

"I shouldn't say anything because it's not my business..." He muttered, squeezing Jake's forearm as the other calmed down quickly. "But it's because of Jeremy."

The prince instantly blinked and looked up at his name, curious. Christine, who was sitting beside him, seemed to be just as intruigued when she spoke.  
"Why Jeremy?"

"Michael always lived outside. He remembers everything, has all his memories. You need to keep that in mind." He replied, moving away from Jake after he seemed to have calmed enough.  
"Jeremy is...linked to those memories, I guess. I don't really know much else other than that."

Jeremy stiffened, not sure how else to react. Michael knew him. It made sense, in a way, especially considering how quickly they became comfortable around each other.

Chloe nodded quietly, squeezing Brooke's hand to show she was alright. Brooke hummed in response, glancing at Jeremy. "So now I think we should ask you; do you trust him?"

The prince exhaled slowly before looking up and nodding.   
"Of course I do. I'd trust him with my life."

Christine shifted until she was kneeling, swaying as she shifted.  
"So do you...remember..?"

He chuckled emptily in response.  
"No. I wish I did. If it's something to do with Michael.."

"Haven't you ever thought about why we can't remember anyway?"   
Rich inputed again, making the attention turn towards him.   
"Yeah, I've started remembering bits and pieces, but why did we forget in the first place?"

Another silence washed over the group. These were the types of questions people tended to avoid, especially as it concerned the inner workings of the kingdom.

Jake broke the silence.

"I dunno, dude. I guess I did think about it a bit after my parents..." He took a small breath. "...died. And maybe it's to keep us from knowing any better. My parents remembered something, I know it. I can't remember ever seeing them genuinely happy. It was always fake."

Jenna opened her mouth to talk, but soon silenced when Jake seemed to have a lightbulb moment.

"Except..." A small smile grew on his face. "..I remember going on a ferris wheel with them. I can't really remember how old I was, but I do remember sitting in between them and looking out in awe. They were smiling, laughing as they pointed places out to me. That was the only time I actually saw them with real smiles.."

A sharp intake of breath to his left pulled his attention to Jenna, who's gaze was directed at him.  
"Jake..."

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking down and freezing. Where his hand was resting on the dark blue carpet, propping him up, a satisfying orange seemed to bleed from his hand and into the carpet below.  
"Holy shit.."

Shuffling, and soon a pair of gloves were being held out towards him by a sheepish Rich.  
"Good thing I always have a spare pair of gloves, huh?"

\---------

Michael hated sitting in the cell, waiting for his impending doom. It honestly felt worse, being forced to wait like this, because it gave time for his anxiety and dread to manifest.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, letting his head fall back against the stone wall with a dull thump. The guard on duty didn't seem to bothered by the sound, not turning around the check the source.

Michael moved his hands, rattling the chain and metal before an idea struck him. He pulled his hands as far apart as possible, leaving the chain tight between the two cuffs. He placed the chain in front of his thigh, gritting his teeth as he prepared himself before tugging backwards.

He contined to repeat, the cuffs starting to dig into his wrists. Soon enough, thin red lines began to appear on his skin as he desperately attempted to break his handcuffs.

He only stopped when he noticed the thin ribbons of dark red blood streaking down his forearms and staining his hoodie sleeves, which were rolled up to his elbows. Even then, he brought his hands up to his mouth and bit at the chain.

If he was dying, he wasn't going to die without a fight.

\---------

Jenna pulled out the keys from her pocket, dangling them on her forefinger. They had been discussing their plan in more detail, specifically getting past the cell guards and getting into the cell.

"I think you guys forget my position."   
She joked lightly, throwing the keys up and catching them smoothly.  
"I can take care of the guards if I shift the timetable around, and I have the keys too."

Everyone stared blankly, before Rich spoke.  
"Jenna, you absolute saint."

\---------

"Okay. We have three hours until Michael's date with death. If we wanna be safe, we have to get going within the next half an hour."  
Jake explained, displaying his notes from the trial, with the information scrawled hastily on.  
"Everyone know the plan?"

An affirmitive nod from each person in the room, and the plan was set into motion.

\---------

"Are you sure about this, Jeremy?"  
Christine asked softly as the prince tied the dark blue mask over his face. 

"What other plan do we have?"  
He countered, pulling the hood of Michael's cloak up to cover his hair.   
"Besides, if I get caught trying to free Michael, I'm the least likely to get killed."

"What about Michael?"  
She asked quietly and Jeremy turned with a small exhale.

"If I get caught, I'll make sure he isn't caught with me. I can deal with going through hell, Michael isn't dying on my watch."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down and the author needs to stop writing cruical plot chapters at late hours

Rich was crouched behind a fig tree beside the kingdom's wall. The tree and blooming fruit were still shades of blue, clearly due to some sort of magic. He briefly wondered how he could have grown so accustomed to it when still living in the kingdom.

Jake was kneeling beside him, their shoulders pressed together. His now gloved hands were balled into fists, his head tilted to watch the castle clearly. 

The two needed to get out just as much as Michael, so they were positioned outside the castle to ensure the escape was as hassle free as an escape could be. 

"Don't worry 'bout it, man. They'll be fine."  
Rich said, although it was clear his confidence was fake to some extent. Jake hummed absently, hearing faint footsteps from somewhere in the garden he couldn't see from their position.

All they could do was wait.

\--------

Christine stood in the corridor, closest to the King's study and chambers, on the second floor. She looked out of the window, humming a song under her breath, although her attention lied behind her. 

She was the only person in the group, aside from Jeremy, with a high enough position to be in the area, so she was given King duty. If the King came out of his study, she would alert the others - they didn't want to risk anything.

She continued to hum, tapping her fingers on the window sill and bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking down at the rest of the town.

\---------

Brooke and Chloe were on the ground floor, in a side corridor, isolated for the most part. They hid at opposite sides of the corridor, hiding behind suits of armour lining the wall.

The girls exchanged glances from where they stood, backs pressed against the wall, smiling wearily.

It had to be perfectly timed to slip down the corridor without one of the bustling staff in the main corridor noticing, but they had managed. 

Branching off of the corridor that Brooke and Chloe were situated in were several narrower corridors, one leading down to the cells. 

Jenna walked down one of the corridor quickly, fixing her uniform as she stopped in front of a wooden door to the cells. Standing in position, she straightened her back and looked straight ahead, smiling as Jeremy quickly darted towards her from a darker corridor from the garden. 

The exit route they had planned would work.

Jeremy, masked and hooded with the cloak, took the set of keys Jenna offered him with a small smile. Shifting, he unlocked the wooden door and pushed it open with a small creak.

\---------

Michael was curled into himself, cuffed hands laying idly in his lap. He stared at it with a tired determination. His wrists ached from the cuts, and his mouth was filled with the taste of metal from attempting to chew the chain away.

When he heard echoing footsteps and a click of the key in the cell door, he finally lifted his gaze, ready to glare at the guard. He wasn't ready to die by any means, but there wasn't much he could do now.

He paused when his eyes landed on the figure stepping into the cell. The first thing he registered was that the newcomer was wearing his cloak.

The hood fell back as the person scrambled to remove their mask. Michael's eyes widened as the mask was removed witha  sheepish grin from the other.

"..Jeremy?"  
He murmured, surprised and happy. The prince nodded as he moved towards the other, who uncurled into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Yeah, it's me. We're getting you out of here."  
Jeremy confirmed with a small nod. He toyed with the keys in his right hand for a moment.  
"Sorry we took so long, we had to figure out a plan and make sure it was secure enough. We're not gonna let you die, but if we get caught, we will most likely die too."

"I-It's fine, I just.."  
Michael chuckled breathily as a wave of energy seemed to wash over him with Jeremy's presence.  
"I didn't expect you to come and save me like this! Is everyone else in on it?"

"Mhm, everyone! We're gonna get you, Rich and Jake out of the city, because Jake remembered and.."  
Jeremy trailed off, and the other whistled quietly.  
"Jake remembered? Wow.."

"Yeah..."  
Jeremy began shifting through the keys, finally finding the small silver key for the handcuffs hidden behind the larger door keys. He sat next to Michael on the bench and held out a hand for Michael's own.

The man slowly rested his chained hands in Jeremy's, who almost instantly gasped.  
"M-Michael, you're bleeding.."

"I know."  
He replied simply, and Jeremy took a small breath before hastily unlocking the handcuffs and pulling them off of the other's hands, dropping them onto the floor with a soft clatter.

After a moment, Jeremy moved to take off the cloak, attempting to return it to Michael. A tan hand stopped his pale ones, and he looked up with a confused look.  
"Keep the cloak, man. Honestly, you look...cute in it. Everyone knows who I am now, anyway."

A small tint appeared in Jeremy's cheeks as he stood up, Michael quickly following suit and stretching his arms above his head.

A faint whistling grabbed their attention, growing progressively louder as more voices seemed to join in, above the soft buzz of staff milling around the castle.

Jeremy cursed under his breath, suddenly seeming much more panicked.  
"W-We have to get going, quickly." 

Michael nodded with a soft exhale, taking Jeremy's hand as the prince led him out of the cells. Exiting through the wooden door, he was surprised to see Jenna standing beside it. She was whistling, and seemed relieved at the boys' appearance. The prince handed her the set of keys, and she changed the melody of her whistles, pocketing the keys. The other voices followed the change, and Jenna saluted at the two with a lopsided grin before taking off down a corridor to the left. 

Footsteps grew louder from the corridor straight ahead, and Jeremy squeezed Michael's hand as he began to run down the darkened corridor to the right. Michael didn't complain, following blindly as they ran until they were in nearly pitch darkness.

"U-Underground t-tunnel."  
Jeremy explained quietly and out of breath as the two approached a small uphill slope, sunlight shining in from an exit. They stumbled into the garden, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the light.

"Fig tree?"  
Michael murmured after a gasp of air, earning a nod from the other, who seemed mildly surprised. Michael took the lead, weaving through the garden, eyes fixed on the fig tree at the back of the garden. Approaching the wall, he saw Rich and Jake waiting for them, already at the wall and ready to climb.

The sounds of shouts and footfalls were worrying, getting louder.

"We need to go, now."  
Rich insisted, placing a foot on the wall and hoisting himself up, gripping the brick. Michael wanted to ask about the girls but decided to stay silent as Jake also began to climb. 

He moved over to the wall, placing a foot on it and placing one hand over a brick. Michael glanced back at the prince, standing almost awkwardly in the shade of the fig tree.

"Are you coming?"  
He asked, voice soft. He half expected Jeremy to decline, waiting in anticipation.

Jeremy was caught off guard by the question. He hadn't really thought about his own situation, focused on Michael's problems. He was conflicted, faltering and remaining silent instead of answering.

The guards were growing closer and Michael was starting to spot flashes of uniform in the distance. Quickly realising how torn Jeremy seemed to be, he decided to reprhase his question. Holding out his free hand, he shifted.  
"Do you trust me?"

Jeremy looked up and their eyes met. He could feel something, a spark. He had unanswered questions, and even so, he couldn't loose this spark; this connection was so strange, he couldn't place it. He trusted Michael, of course he did.

With a hesitant smile, he took Michael's hand.  
"With my life."

Michael grinned, eyes lighting up. Before Jeremy could properly comprehend it, he was being helped onto Michael's back. 

"Hang on!"  
Michael said, making the prince wrap his arms around his neck tightly as Michael began to scale the wall, carrying Jeremy on his back. He was slower than usual, but it didn't really matter; by the time the guards arrived, they were too high to reach, and that was all that mattered.

Jeremy listened to Michael huffing under his breath, the cloak he was wearing billowing around the two as Michael continued to climb upwards.

Nearing the top of the wall, Jeremy felt a sharp pain run through his body, making his arms tighten around Michael's neck. He buried his face into the back of his neck, breathing slowly as his chest and skull seemed to burn.

"Almost there, Jer, just hold on for me. We'll make it, okay?"

"...Okay.."

\---------

A pair of furious blue eyes, almost turquoise,  watched from a window as the four escaped, watching the little blue soul drift further away with the little red soul.

This was going way too far, and he intended to stop it.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Mikey?"_

 

_"Yeah, Reb?"_

 

_"Can I tell you a secret? You won't laugh or tell anyone?"_

 

_Michael blinked, pushing himself into a sitting position from the place where they were laying on the carpet._

_"You can tell me anything, Rebeka. We're best friends!"_

 

_The other sighed, hand trembling as they sat up._

_"I-I'm not a girl. I'm...a boy."_

 

_There was a moment of silence before Michael smiled, understanding the situation._

_"What's your name?"_

 

_His eyes lit up._

_"Jeremiah. Jeremy for short."_

 

\---------

 

"We were best friends since kindergarten. I had been pushed down by some older kids and you were the only one who cared enough to see if I was okay. We were left out of most things because we were...loser nerds..but we always had each other. We met up every day by the town square's fountatin as soon as we were allowed outside on our own, which was at quite a young age, actually. At the time, the kingdom was considered very safe, y'know? 

 

Anyway, we were inseperable. You were my player two and I was your player one; it was our thing. We were the gamer duo. We told each other everything. You were the first person to know that I was gay and I was the first person to know that you identified as a male. Y-You don't remember...anything?"

 

Michael sat next to Jeremy on the couch, facing the other. He held his hands lightly, the purple slowly fading the longer they were  outside the blue kingdom. Jeremy looked at him with sad eyes before shaking his head.

 

"I'm really sorry."

He murmured quietly, shifting and watching the cloak fall around him. Michael's cloak had become a comfort item, seeing as he left his comfort cardigans behind. Michael sighed, trying to hide his own sadness and disappointment with a half smile.

 

"Don't worry about it." He stood up, stretching idly. "Now we can at least make new memories, right?"

 

"Right." Jeremy's smile didn't reach his eyes, but he seemed relieved nonetheless.

 

"Yo, Michael!" Rich called as he waltzed in from the kitchen with Jake, carrying four 500ml bottles of Crystal Pepsi from Michael's vintage soda collection. He passed a bottle to each of them before opening his own and taking a swig. "We should take these two out shopping. They can look around the city and buy some new clothes 'nd shit."

 

"That's..not a bad idea. You guys up for it?"

He mused in response, turning to Jake and Jeremy as he opened his bottle.

 

"Hell yeah." Jake grinned with a nod, Jeremy agreeing with a soft hum as he stood, unopened Crystal Pepsi bottle in hand.

 

Rich grinned, capping his bottle.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?"

 

\---------

 

_"Jere!"_

 

_That was all the warning the young boy had before being tackled into a hug. He nearly toppled into the fountain, if it wasn't for the other clinging to him and keeping him upright._

_"Michael! What is it?"_

 

_Michael pulled away with a grin, bouncing. He was wearing a small red jacket covered in patches; he wore it everywhere. The boy pointed at a new addition underneath his heart patch (one that Jeremy had given him, and which was sewn over the general heart area of the jacket). It was a slender dark red rectangle with a white outline, 'Player 1' printed across it._

_"I got a new patch."_

 

_"That's awesome!" He buzzed with a smile as Michael fumbled to take something out of his pockets._

 

_"Look! I got a matching one as well!" He showed Jeremy a similar patch, the only differences was that the main colour was a soft blue and the word 'Player 2' was printed instead. He gently placed it on Jeremy's dungaree pocket, as if to see how it looked. "You could sew it here and then we'll be patch buddies!"_

 

_Jeremy giggled, taking the patch and putting it in the pocket, planning to get it sewn later. "Thanks Mikey."_

 

\---------

 

Jake was amazed as they emerged from a side street into the large town square. He stopped for a moment, finding it difficult to process the beautiful explosion of colour in front of him, his breath hitching as a smile grew on his face.

Jeremy, on the other hand, was completely estatic. His eyes shone and sparkled as he registered all the colours on display, twirling on the spot so his cloak billowed around him, wearing a soft smile. There was a new bounce in his step and the look of pure childlike wonder on his face made Michael warm with pride and happiness. It was obvious Jeremy had been dreaming of a day like this.

 

Colourful stalls selling multicoloured trinkets, food and other things filled the cobbled town square, surrounding a central stone fountain in the center, bubbling feebly. Banners and flags of varying colours decorated the nearby shop windows and houses, and the bustling citizens were unique with their colour choices. 

 

Michael placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, successfully gaining his attention. 

"C'mon, let's go check out some of the stalls. Where d'you wanna go first?"

 

\---------

 

_"Hey, where's the other half of your pair?"_

 

_Michael winced at the question, moving towards a rack of retro games near the back, glancing over the titles._

_"Wall."_

 

_The storekeeper knew exactly what that meant and softened slightly. "Shit, I'm sorry, kid. I know you two were really close."_

 

_Michael and Jeremy had been regulars at the game store, it wasn't surprising that the owner had picked up on their close friendship. He hummed quietly in response, eyes downcast as his attention was drawn to a pair of white headphones nearby._

 

_He picked them up, turning them in his hands before speaking._

_"How much are these?"_

 

\---------

 

The highlight of Michael's day was bringing Jeremy into the game store from their childhood. Jeremy had no idea but it was a wave of nostalgia for Michael, being here with the other again after so many years.

 

Jeremy lit up as soon as he stepped into the store, having been restricted from gaming in favour of more mature responsibilities for years. 

 

The boys were buzzing with happiness, both for different reasons, and it was easy to forget the events that happened mere hours before.

 

\---------

 

"We're on lockdown."

Jenna announced, taking off her navy jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. She had just arrived at Brooke and Chloe's shared apartment, managing to escape her last shift. 

 

"What?"

Christine asked, poking her head from around the kitchen doorway.  She slipped out of the kitchen and followed Jenna to the main room, carrying a tray of her own kind of tea and four cups. 

 

She set it down at the coffee table and the four girls gathered around. Jenna sighed, pouring herself a cup of tea.

 

"The guard force has increased in the last few hours, it's almost impressive." She started, passing the teapot to Brooke on her left. "Plus all guard work hours have increased. We've been restationed so more guards are placed near the walls." 

 

Jenna took a sip of her tea, before finishing.

"In short, we can't follow our original plan to get out because it won't work. We need a new one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for trans jer so here we are!
> 
> This chapter was an excuse for boyf riends fluff and flashbacks before anything major happens.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: vomiting  
> (Beginning at 'Michael fell asleep quickly that night.' Near the end of the chapter)

"C'mon, Jer. I told Rich that we were going to meet up at the fountain."  
Michael stood with a bag of new games and other retro themed trinkets he had picked out with Jeremy's help, said boy rifling through a bargain bin of clothes in front of him.  
"We probably shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Okay, okay, just gimme a sec.."  
Jeremy hummed, eyes still fixed on the array of clothes in front of him. Clothes were hung over his elbow comfortably. After a moment, he pulled out a black t-shirt with the image of a half full health bar across the chest. He turned around and held it out to Michael.  
"What do you think about this?"

"It suits you. I think you'd look nice in it."  
He replied with a grin and Jeremy seemed to light up slightly. He draped the shirt over his elbow with the other clothes.

"Okay, now I'm done!"  
He assured, going off to the cashier and promptly waiting for Michael to catch up because he had money and Jeremy didn't.

-

"Check this out!"  
Jake called as the two approched the fountain, where Rich and Jake were indeed waiting. Jake spread out his arms, showing off his new red jacket, white shirt and jeans.  
"I have a whole new waredrobe!"

Jeremy smiled and moved part of the cloak to reveal a red, white and blue striped shirt.  
"Me too, dude!"

"How much money did you spend?"  
Michael asked Rich as he plopped down next to the other on the stone fountain's edge, Jeremy following suit beside him. 

The other snorted, shuffling through his wallet.  
"Not as much as I would've expected. Bargain bins are a gift from the gods."

"Amen."  
He sighed, scuffing his shoe on the cobbled stone, placing his bag of games on the ground beside Jeremy's bag of clothes. 

"Have you seen the girls? Shouldn't they be over by now?"  
Jake settled beside Rich, finishing off his Crystal Pepsi and throwi g the bottle in the nearest bin. Rich opened his mouth to respond before faltering.

"No...actually."  
An uncomfortable silence fell, consequences and possible scenarios buzzing at the back of their minds. Michael quickly broke it with a tired huff.

"They probably got caught up...or changed their minds. Let's give them the rest of the day and go get some sleep before trying to check on the borders."

Jeremy hesitated, before nodding.  
"That's a good point."

Jake let out a soft sigh before nodding and getting to his feet.  
"Let's go. Sunset's soon, anyway."

-

"Are you sure this is going to work?"  
Brooke asked skeptically, her fingers interlocked with Chloe's as she fiddled with her deep blue coat.

Jenna fastened her belt, humming quietly.  
"Honestly, no. But it's our best bet. We're going to leave by the front walls instead of the back, because the rearrangment meant less guards at the front. 'Cause that's easy and nobody would be stupid enough to sneak in or out through there."

"Except for us!"  
Christine chirped, tugging at her knee length skirt and shirt, sleeves cropped to her elbows.  
"It's so obvious, it's overlooked. So that makes it our safest area to exit from. We're moving in the middle of the night too, so the dark will help disguise us."

Brooke nodded, squeezing Chloe's hand before letting go. Chloe tucked the end of her shirt into her skirt, smiling slightly at the others.  
"Well, let's give it a shot. I'm dying to see this amazing multicoloured kingdom for myself."

-

"We..have a problem."  
Rich said, placing his hands on his hips.  
"We only have two bedrooms. Which are both in use."

"Amazing observational skills you've got there, Rich."  
Michael quipped, earning a glare from the shortest of the four.

"I'll take the couch."  
Jake interupted, plopping down on said couch and sprawling over it. Rich hummed before nodding, turning to Jeremy, who was perched on the arm of the armchair in the corner.

"That means you're gonna be rooming with good ol' Michael."  
Noticing Michael's confused expression, he smirked and tilted his head to face the other.  
"You have the biggest bed in the house bevause you pay most of the rent. Your rule, remember?"

"Oh. Right."  
He muttered sheepishly, before nodding and glancing at Jeremy. He was still wearing that blue cloak, burrowing into it as he fell into the seat of the armchair and curled up slightly. He looked smaller like this; cuter somehow. 

Michael coughed awkwardly when he remembered that Jake and Rich were currently watching him.  
"So Jerbear, are you alright with sleeping with me?"  
Noticing what that could imply, he frantically corrected himself, his cheeks flushing.  
"Sharing a bed! I meant sharing a bed!"

Jeremy smiled tiredly, nodding as he uncurled and stumbled onto his feet.  
"Yeah, I'm cool with that." 

Michael smiled back.  
"Cool. My bedroom's the last room down the corridor. I'm gonna take a shower."

He hummed in response, trudging up the stairs and disappearing down the corridor, the cloak swaying behind him. 

"Not wooing the prince, eh?"  
Rich piped from behind him, making his blush darken slightly.

"Let it go, man. I'm not trying to woo him."  
He replied with a half smile before making his way upstairs to the bathroom.

Rich watched him go as Jake sat up.  
"He's totally got a crush on Jeremy. It's so painstakingly obvious."

"Tell me about it."

Rich huffed, clapping his hands together.  
"Well, I'll go get you a pillow and shit."

Jake nodded, and Rich went upstairs, leaving Jake to fiddle with the television with slight difficulty.

-

The lights were off, the only light source being a small lamp on the desk in the corner of Michael's room.

Michael himself was laying in bed. Jeremy was sitting awkwardly on the floor, wearing the black t-shirt he bought earlier and an old pair of Michael's sweatpants. It was too small for Michael, but fitted Jeremy well enough to use. The cloak was hanging on the back of a computer chair.

An old Gameboy was beside him, currently turned off. According to Michael, it used to be his. He had left it at Michael's house and Michael was never able to return it until now.

Jeremy had to admit, the console seemed familiar, but no coherent memories emerged.

"Hey, you can sleep up here, y'know."  
Michael murmured quietly, clearly sleepy. His glasses were folded on the bedside table, and his voice was rougher, if not deeper. 

Jeremy blinked owlishly, as if snapping out of some sort of trance, and nodded wordlessly. He stifled a yawn as he hesitantly clambered into the bed. Michael shifted to give him some space before wrapping his arms loosely around him. When there was no protest, Michael gemtly pulled him closer until Jeremy rested his head on his chest. He placed his chin on Jeremy's head, eyes slipping shut.

A comfortable silence.

Michael fell asleep quickly that night.

-

Jeremy didn't.

He was comfortable in Michael's embrace, but started to feel trapped after fifteen minutes, Michael already asleep.

His electrocution scars felt like they were on fire, as if they were burning his flesh a second time. After a while, his back hurt so much it started to turn numb. He nibbled his lower lip, wriggling uncomfortably. Jeremy didn't want to wake up Michael because of this; it didn't seem fair. 

This was his problem.

His stomach was churning and he forced himself to try and relax, burying his face in Michael's shirt as tears pricked his vision and his breathing became irregular. 

His attempts to sleep were fruitless, feeling restless.

It was an hour into his discomfort when he started to feel bile rise in his throat. Sighing quietly, he bit his tounge and began to try and untangle himself from Michael's arms without waking him as he felt a pressure build in his throat. 

After a few minutes of fumbling, Jeremy was freed from his arms. He quickly got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. 

When he reached the toilet, he collapsed onto the tiled floor, hunching over the bowl as a foul smelling slush came from his mouth. Vomit.

His vision blurred as tears began to fall. His throat soon felt raw, and his knuckles were turning white from how tightly he gripped the seat. There was a stabbing pain near the bottom of his spine, where the scars started.

Was that blood? He couldn't tell, and at the moment he didn't care.

He coughed violently, feeling another wave of vomit coming.

He was trembling by the time he vomited again, under thirty seconds later.

"Jeremy?"

A voice called from the doorway of the bathroom but he couldn't bring himself to try and respond.

Footsteps.

Someone was gently rubbing his back and kneeling beside him.

"It's alright, Jer. I'm here."

Michael.

He whimpered lightly, tired but still feeling his stomach flip and vomit fill his mouth.

He also felt Michael's comforting presence beside him; one hand rubbing his back and the other holding his bangs back for him. Murmurs of encouragement and reassurement.

He felt like something was gripping his heart, burning it.

He let out a broken sob as he coughed again.

As soon as he was sure that he finished vomiting, he broke down in Michael's arms.

The king was right.

He was pathetic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mild electrocution description and gunshots
> 
> electrocution starts: It had first happened when he was twelve  
> end: He remembers collapsing on his bed [...]
> 
> gunshots starts: They were nearly at the top of the wall.  
> ends: at the end of the chapter

Michael led a still trembling Jeremy down the stairs quietly. It was known that Jake was a light sleeper, so he navigated them silently until they reached the joint kitchen and dining room, where Michael closed the door and helped Jeremy into a chair. He poured the other a cold glass of water, which he placed in front of him before sitting down next to Jeremy and fishing his phone out of his pocket.

 

Jeremy reached for the water, taking a small, tentative sip before taking to nursing the cup in his hands. Michael clicked his tounge, researching the cause of the sudden vomiting.

 

After several minutes of silence, in which Michael gently nudged the other to encourage him to drink more sips of water, he found a solution.

 

"The only things that seem like they could apply to you is emotional stress and intense pain. The blood was just because the force of the vomting literally rubbed your throat raw." He explained, scanning the rest of the webpage quickly before placing it on the table to look properly at Jeremy. "So I think I have to ask whether you're feeling okay. What's up, buddy?"

 

Jeremy's eyes clouded over in throught before his gaze flickered to his water, his hands wrapped around the glass. "I'm fine."

 

Michael sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "I know it's hard to open up, man, but I really worry about you."

He reached out, placing a hand on Jeremy's forearm. The other seemed surprised by the contact but didn't try to pull away. "..It's about the King, isn't it?"

 

When a silence greeted him, Michael instantly knew the answer. He got up quietly and began to rummage through the cupboards before taking out a packet of crackers and opening it as he plopped back into his seat. He took a cracker, eating slowly as he watched Jeremy take small sips of water.

 

"I'm not going to force you to tell me what's wrong right now." He finally spoke up, breaking off a small piece of his cracker and offering it to the other. "But I want to make sure you know that I'm here for you. Always have and always will be. You don't need to suffer alone, Jer."

 

Jeremy smiled weakly and took the cracker, nibbling on it. "Thanks, Mikey. It's..nice to hear every once in a while."

 

They didn't know how long they sat there comfortably, Jeremy continually taking sips of water until he had drained the glass and Michael steadily making his way through the packet of crackers, breaking off small shards to feed the other. Frankly, it didn't matter. After Jeremy had calmed down and Michael had made sure that he wasn't experiencing any pains or aches at the moment, Jeremy found himself being led back upstairs and gently pulled back into bed.

 

He felt arms around him, no longer constricting but comforting. He found himself curled up, nuzzled up to Michael's chest in hazy half-consiousness and a hand rubbing soothing circles into his back until he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

-

_It had first happened when he was twelve._

_Jeremy vaguely remembers that it was over something fairly small, most likely slouching or disobeying a direct order._

_The dialouge blurred together, the same things being repeated; the same things he repeated._

_He faintly remembers spotting wires and feeling a cool something being pressed against his spine._

_He remembers very clearly the pain, even if it  didn't last long. He remembers crying out and tears pricking his eyes very clearly, hands balling into fists in his lap as he took shuddering breaths. He remembers feeling as if the marks were being scorched into his back._

_He remembers faintly an apology, and although it hardly seemed sincere, he accepted it because it was the King and he was too young and naive to try and go against him after his first proper punishment._

_He remembers the punishments happening more frequently after he turned sixteen, when he started to stay out later and become more lenient with the rules._

 

_He remembers the worst yet, after the King found out about Michael. He remembers shocks travelling down his spine repeatedly in intervals until he broke down and started confessing. He remembers too clearly being lead back to his room with a stiff back and being locked in._

 

_He remembers collapsing on the bed and cursing his weakness, worrying for Michael._

 

_If he really thought of it, one of the first things he could link with the King was the word pain._

 

-

 

Chloe huffed as she glanced around. The night was heavy around the girls grouped at the wall, readying themselves to climb. "We're going to have to move quickly." 

 

Jenna nodded, before tilting her head.  "Brooke and Chloe go first, Christine and I will follow close behind." She confirms with a smile concealed by the darkness. 

 

There was a quiet hum from Brooke as she gripped a brick, hoisting herself onto the wall with a soft grunt. Rustling, and soon Chloe was beside her. The crunch of boots somewhere in the background, yet too close for comfort, forced in the reality of the situation. With a hushed reassurance, the two started to scale the wall.

 

Once Jenna was sure that the girls had reached the halfway point up the wall, she helped Christine position her foot correctly as she glanced wearily over her shoulder. The footsteps were rapidly getting closer and Jenna knew they were dead meat if one of the guards caught them.

 

She grabbed onto a brick herself and pulled herself up, watching as Christine began to climb before following quickly.

 

They were about halfway up, Chloe and Brooke now sitting at the top of the wall and waiting for them, when they picked up on the yells from below them.

 

"Shit.." Jenna muttered, her words getting carried away by the wind as she began to climb faster. She glanced over at Christine, just above her, who seemed to be attempting to pick up the pace as well. 

 

They were nearly at the top of the wall.

 

It suddenly clicked in her head that they were climbing way too close for comfort in a scenario like this.

 

Before Jenna could correct her mistake, a gunshot sounded in the air and a soft gasp of pain came from beside her. 

 

Of course. The guard was upgraded to weapons. 

 

Christine was struggling to climb and Jenna had a haunting feeling that her endurance wouldn't last long.

 

Gritting her teeth, she reached up and anchored herself on a brick secure yet standing out. She reached for Christine's arm and slung it over her shoulders, feeling the wind whistle in her ears. "Chrissie! I'll carry you, you've just gotta get on my back."

 

"O-okay" Came the reply, and there was heavy breathing near her ear before she felt another arm wrap around her neck. Shouts and footsteps rumbled from below, as well as the clicking of guns.

 

Another gunshot. 

 

Heaving, Jenna began climbing again, determined.

 

Brooke reached out for Christine as soon as they were close to the top, helping get her off Jenna's back. She murmured quietly. "We can't check the wound until we get to the other side! I'm sorry, Chris." 

 

"It's fine. We've made it, after all. We're nearly home free; I'll survive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while sleep deprived, why am I like this-

**Author's Note:**

> //psst, feel free to come and yell at me via my tumblr: @helenblossom !


End file.
